Gravity Falls Truth or Dare
by ZachXMabel
Summary: It's truth or dare. Who doesn't love this game. You pick the truth and dares and me and my co-host will ask them. I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS! i don't know why i said that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I wrote this up in a hour and I don't now if its good or not. Please rate fairly and I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS.**

* * *

"Hey, welcome to my new show," long pause " truth or dare!" said the host ZachXPacifca.

"This is a truth or dare game with the Gravity Falls gang." said ZachXPacifica's co-host, Chelsea.

ZachXPacifica was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt,a black jacket and some black shoes. His hair was messed up but he had a gray flat hat on. Chelsea was wearing jeans, a pink tang-top, a blue t-shirt that says CUTE in rainbow, some blue shoes and her hair was strait.

"Guess what," said ZachZPacifica "YOU get to pick the truth and dares."

"Rules," said Chelsea

1. Nothing gross

2. Nothing above making out

3. NO deaths

4. NO injures

"Thank you." said ZachXPacifica.

"No problem." said Chelsea

"We are sorry if your truth or dare doesn't make it." ZachXPacifica said

"People." Chelsea said

Dipper

Mabel

Wendy

Soos

Gideon

Pacifica

Candy

Granda

ZachXPacifica

Chelsea

"Ok, send us your truth and dare's and we'll tell them to answer it." ZachXPacifica

"Bye." said ZachXPacifica and Chelsea

* * *

**Hey, please send me your truth and dares and I MIGHT put it in there. I will most likely put it in. The next one MIGHT be put in tonight or tomorrow depending what time it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back!" said Chelsea excitedly.

"Hey, that was my line!" ZachXPacifica said.

"Whatever." Chelsea said not caring. "Wait, where is the Gravity Falls gang?"

"Oh yeah" ZachXPacifica. He snaps then the gang appears.

"Where are we?!" said Mabel.

"Your at," long pause " truth or dare!" said Chelsea.

"My line, AGAIN!" said ZachXPacifica annoyed.

"I'm leaving!" said Pacifica.

"Oh no you don't!" said ZachXPacifica. He puts out his hand and uses his mind powers

to grab Pacifica and put her in her chair.

"How did you do that?" Dipper said.

"It's Gravity Falls" said ZachXPacifica.

"Ok, first truth or dare." said Chelsea impatiently.

"We haven't even introduced our selves." said ZachXPacifica. Im ZachXPacifica and she is Chelsea."

"Ok, now first truth or dare." Chelsea said. "Dipper and Mabel, Skittlespop428 says to switch clothes.

"What, NO!" said Dipper and Mabel at the same time.

"Ok," said ZachXPacifica, "I guess we'll have to force you to." ZachXPacifica puts out his hand and snaps.

"I feel hot!" Dipper says.

"I feel cold!" Mabel says.

"Ok, next one." says ZachXPacifica. "Candy, this one is from anonymous, its says admit to everyone your crush."

"I don't have a crush" Candy said.

Chelsea got out some potions, gave one to Candy and said, "Drink it!" She drank it. Chelsea said again, " Candy who is your crush?"

"It's Dipper, he's nice, brave and cares about everyone". said Candy.

ZachXPacifica was in shock. "Umm, ok next one." said ZachXPacifica. "It's for Dipper. It's from Shadowfireteen, it says to kiss Candy."

* * *

**Yeah, a cliffhanger. Sorry to the two i didn't get to. You will be put in next chapter. Next chapter tomorrow. Dont forget to send me those truth and dares. Remember, me and my co-host do them to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Im making a new story but I don't know what it should be about. Don't worry, this story will be over 10 chapters long.**

* * *

Everything was quiet. Dipper walked over to candy, whispered, "I love you." in her ear and kissed her for five seconds. They both smiled at each other and started to make out.

"We'll leave those two love birds alone." said Chelsea. "Ok, next one is from Puffin'sPasta. Gideon, come with me, your getting a make over."

Gideon went to put his hand on his amulet but it was gone.

"Looking for this." ZachXPacifica said.

"My amulet!" said Gideon a little afraid.

"Come with me." said Chelsea with a grin.

"I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I do!" said Gideon yelling.

"Dipper." said ZachXPacifica. He didn't answer. "Dipper!" He stopped making out.

"What?" said Dipper.

"Next one is for you." said ZachXPacifica.

"Oh, ok." said Dipper.

"You get to pick the host of your choice. Oh yeah it's also from TheKawaiifan." said ZachXPacifica. Dipper walked over to ZachXPacifica and punched him as hard as he could. "Ouch, why so hard."

"That's what you get for making me switch clothes with my sister." said Dipper. He walk beck to his seat next to Candy. Candy kissed Dipper on the cheek.

Gideon and Chelsea walked in the room. Gideon looked skinner, had a black tuxedo on and his personality was better.

"How did you get him skinner?" said Mabel starting to have a crush on him.

"Potions.." said Chelsea.

"Gideon, the next one is for you." said ZachXPacifica.

"Not, again." said Gideon annoyed.

"Puffin'sPasta says to sing She's The Lady to Mabel by Forever The Sickest Kids.

Gideon starts to sing. ( I don't know the lyrics. ) When gideon finished, he sat by Mabel and they held hands.

"Awwww" said everyone except for Dipper, Mabel and Gideon.

"This next one is going to stink for you Gideon. CrazyCupCakeGirl78 says to go on a date with Pacifica." said Chelsea.

"Crap" said Pacifica to her self.

Gideon and Pacifica walked out of the room.

"That's all the time we have for this time" said ZachXPacifica.

"Bye" said Chelsea and ZachXPacifica at the same time.

* * *

**How is it so far? Leave your review or PM me and send me your truth and dares. I might have one my favorite reviews be my new co-host. PM me what you want to happen and I might put it in the story, MIGHT. Thanks for watching... I mean reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, I'm sorry to the dares I didn't do and also I saw some people where bad (2) about Dipper and Candy making out so read and I'll tell you the new contest I have.**

* * *

(After the last episode, I mean chapter)

"So Mabel," said Chelsea " I was wondering if you could make me a sweater like my shirt?"

"Sure!" Mabel said excitedly because be loved making sweaters.

Pacifica and Gideon both walked in the room. Gideon had a evil smile on his face and Pacifica was crying.

"What happened?" asked ZachXPacifica.

"Nothing." said Gideon lying.

"CHELSEA!" yelled ZachXPacifica. Chelsea got out some potions, went up to Gideon and made Gideon drank the potion. "NOW, what happened Gideon."

"Her parents died and I spilled grape juice all over her favorite dress." Gideon said.

(Present)

"Welcome back!" said ZachXPacifica. "While you where gone, Gideon's and Pacifica's date didn't go so well" In the background Pacifica cries her eyes out.

ZachXPacifica was wearing his normal clothes but Chelsea had a new sweater that looked like her old shirt.

"Before we start this I want to warn you, Dipper about these-" ZachXPacifica said before he got cut-off.

"JUST START!" Gideon said so he can get this over with.

"Ok, little twerp." said Chelsea."Dipper, CatherineHarris says to go into town and sing Disco Girl."

"Fine." said Dipper because he knew that they would just make them do it. Dipper waked out of the room.

"I thought that was going to be harder. I had a abeyance potion ready." said Chelsea.

"Ne-" ZachXPacifica got cut-off. Dipper walked into the room with a tomato at his face.

Mabel runs to Dipper and says, "What happened?"

"I started to sing when someone threw a tomato at my face so I came back here." Dipper said starting to cry.

"Then Dipper your not going to like this one them." said Chelsea.

"W-What now?" said Dipper

"Sing Blo-" Chelsea said.

"No more songs!" said Mabel.

"Ok then, we are going to skip the next one." ZachXPacifica said. " Dipper, CatherinHarris says to kiss Pacifica."

"Finally!" said Pacifica under her breath.

Dipper walked over to Pacifica crying, kissed her then sat make down. Pacifica started to cry and ran to the bathroom.

"We'll take a short break while we see what that was about." said Chelsea then ran to Pacifica.

(In the bathroom)

"What happened out there?" asked Chelsea.

"I just wanted him to kiss me without being forced to." Pacifica said while splashing water at her face.

"Do you want me to bring him in here and see what he really feels about you?" asked Chelsea.

"I-I guess." said Pacifica while trying to stop her mascara from going down her face.

Chelsea walked out of the bathroom. She got a potion and said to Dipper, "Come here."

They both walked back in the bathroom. Chelsea told Dipper to drink it and he did.

"Dipper, how do you feel about me?" asked Pacifica.

* * *

**So the contest is who should be together, DipperXPacifica, DipperXCandy or DipperXWendy. Tell me your vote and don't forget to get me those truth or dares.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, the winner of our contest is...**

**DipperXCandy.**

**Please don't be mean to the 4 people who voted for Pacifica and the 5 people who voted for Candy, and also, can we all forget about Candy and Dipper making out. Thanks and now read.**

* * *

"Well... I don't really know you that well and you hurt my sisters feeling so I don't really like you but we can hang out." said Dipper.

"Well thank you for being honest with me." said Pacifica almost stopped crying.

"I'm going to go back out there." Dipper said.

"I'll help her get ready." said Chelsea. Chelsea helps Pacifica and goes back out there to start the episode, I mean chapter.

(Present)

"Hey everyone where back!" said ZachXPacifica.

"Ok, we have alot of truth or dares so we are going to get straight to the point." said Chelsea.

"Gideon, your going to like this one." said ZachXPacifica. Gideon, Guest says to kiss Mabel."

"I love Guest!" said Gideon excitedly.

"What what WHAT." said Mabel.

"You have to do it love, its a dare." said Gideon.

"Remember Mabel, I can make you kiss him." said ZachXPacifica.

"You can't make her to anything!" said Dipperr.

ZachXPacifica then snaps his fingers then Dipper was then glued to his chair. "If I can glue you to your chair, don't you think I can make Mabel kiss Gideon." said ZachXPaciifica.

Dipper said nothing.

"Fine!" said Mabel. She went up to Gideon and kissed him on his cheek then went back to her seat.

Gideon then went back to his seat with a huge smile.

"The next one is also from Guest." said Chelsea. "Umm, ZachXPacifica, you have to kiss me."

"Ok." said ZachXPacifica. He leaned over to Chelsea and kissed her on the cheek.

Chelsea started to blush.

"Soos, your first dare is from Guest. They say to do your robot dance." said ZachXPacifica.

"Yah dude, first dare, WHOOHOO." said Soos. Then he did the robot dance for 10 seconds.

"Next one." said Chelsea. "Guest wants us to do say while we are doing this and how there potions work.

"Ok first off we ar-," said ZachXPacifca.

(2 hours later)

"so yah." Chelsea finishing off.

"So that's all the time we have. See you next time." said ZachXPacifica.

"Bye!"" said Chelsea and ZachXPacifica.

* * *

**So how was it. The reason Candy and Dipper aren't together is that they don't have any truth or dares together. Please review and get me those truth or dares. Sorry for the ones I didn't do. **

**Review truthfully. **

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, might be a-little early to do a new chapter but I got enough dares to typing time! LONG CHAPTER! So sorry about you guys having to wait this long for a chapter but I'll try to make it up to you.**

* * *

"Hey people, welcome back!" said ZachXPacifica. "All these dares are from TabbyPie101 and greyeyes1kittycat."

"The first dare is for Candy. It says to put on a lamb costume." said Chelsea.

"Why?" said Candy.

"I don't know, ask greyeyes1kittycat." said Chelsea.

Candy went to the costume room and put on a blue lamb costume.

"Hahaha, ok the next one is for Dipper." said ZachXPacifica. "Put on a lamb costume then do the lamby lamby dance in front of everyone."

Candy started to blush. Candy went in front of everyone while Dipper got a lamb costume that was white. (I couldn't write the lyrics because I kept on laughing to hard)

"Finally, that's over!" said Dipper.

Candy was a little sad inside.

"Next one is for Pacifica and it says to hug Mabel" Chelsea said about to laugh.

"WHY!" said Mabel.

"Never!" said Pacifica.

ZachXPacifica lifted his hand and snapped. Next thing the two girls knew is that they where hugging each other.

Mabel and Pacifica ran back to her seat while saying, "Ahhh"

"Pacifica," said ZachXPacifica.

"What now!" said Pacifica.

"How do you feel about Mabel? Are you just jealous of her?" said ZachXPacifica.

"Well, she is annoying but I really don't know. Can I please have a truth potion." asked Pacifica.

"Ok" said Chelsea. Then she got out a truth potion and handed it to Pacifica. She drank it.

ZachXPacifica said again,"How do you feel about Mabel? Are you just jealous of her?"

Pacifica says "I'M JEALOUS! I want to be like Mabel. Always looking to the bright side, happy for everything. She get friends easily. All my friends are scared of me. I don't even know if I can call them friends." then the potion wore off.

"Wow." said Chelsea. "Next one is for Mabel. Who is your crush."

"I guess marmando." said Mabel. (Sorry if I spelled it wrong)

"Next one is for Dipper, how do you feel about Candy?" said Chelsea.

"Well, she is my sisters friend so I don't hang with her but she is cute." said Dipper blushing a little.

"Last one tonight is for Chelsea." said ZachxPacifica.

"Shoot." said Chelsea.

"Dress goth." said ZachXPacifica.

"Ok." said Chelsea. She went to the dressing room and came back wearing black boots, ripped jeans, a black shirt with the arms teared off with a skull on it, a cross necklace and purple lip stick.

"You look nice!" said ZachXPacifia. Well thats it for this time, see you next week!"

"Bye" said Chelsea and ZachXPacifica.

* * *

**How was it? Please give me those truth and dares in review or PM.**

**Please review truthfully. Sorry to the ones I didn't do. And the next chapter is NOT next week.**


	7. 20 minutes of making out?

**Hey, nothing to say.**

* * *

"Welcome back my cool-kat fans, ZachXPaacifica and Chelsea here to give you what you want." ZachXPacifica said.

"Then give me money!" said Stan getting excited for free money.

ZachXPacifica started talking into his mic and said, "Change the intro for our episode's. Thanks."

"Where's my money?" said Stan.

ZachXPacifica got a penny from his pocket and threw it at Stan. "Our first dare is for Dipper." *small laugh "Dipper, Preteenwolfboy wants you to kiss Pacifica on the lips."

Dipper and Pacifica faint.

"I got this!" said Mabel. She went over to Pacifica and punched her.

"OHCH! What was that for?!" Pacifica said rubbing her hand where Mabel punched her.

"I woke you up." said Mabel grinning.

"I'll just kiss him while he is passed out." Pacifica leaned over to Dipper. He was wearing his normal outfit. She kissed him on the lips and started to blush. That kiss woke him up.

"Candy stop!" Dipper woke up blushing.

"What?" said Candy.

"NOTHING, I wasn't dreaming about kissing you." said Dipper trying to not give the idea of Dipper liking Candy with he already did.

"Uhhhhh" said Candy.

"NEXT QUESTION." said Chelsea starting to stop the awkwardness. "MagicallyClutch55 dares," *long pause* " ZachXPacifica and Chelsea make out for 20 minutes, same with Dipper and Wendy it says.

"What!" said ZachXPacifica, and Dipper.

Wendy was listening to "Don't Stop Un-Believing" on her iPod. She heard then yealing and took off her earphones. "What's going on?" She said while looking at ZachXPacifica. He was wearing a pac-man shirt that is light blue and says "NOM NOM NOM", black sweat pants, and some neon green nikes. She secretly had a small crush on him.

"You have to make out with Dipper for 20 minutes." said Robbie hating the fact that this was going to happen.

Five minutes later while ZachXPacifica and Chelsea were making out. Dipper and Wendy just started to make out.

Another five minutes passed and Mabel was talking to Candy.

"You know you like Dipper." said Mabel to Candy.

"I know but I can't tell him." said Candy.

Ten minutes passed and ZachXPacifica stopped making out.

"We should do that again, sometime." said Chelsea smiling.

"Yah" said ZachXPacifica.

5 minutes later Dipper and Wendy stopped and said nothing.

"Ok next dare." said Chelsea. "Soos, run around in your underwear."

He sat up, walked to the closet and shut the door behind him. Took off all his close and ran in there. Put his close back on and walked to his seat.

"You didn't run around in your underwear." said ZachXPacifica a little confused.

"I did dude, in the closet.' said Soos.

"Nice loop hole man." said ZachXPacifica. "Dipper, brittanyandthegang dares you to kiss her."

"Fine, but where is she?" said Dipper. She walks out from the crowd and runs on stage. Dipper walked over to her and kissed her cheek and went back to her seat with no emotion. Brittanyandthegang walks back to the crowd smiling.

"Ok, the next dare and last one for tonight is for Candy and Dipper. Shadowfireteen wants you two to go on a date." said Chelsea.

Dipper started to blush. "I'm fine with that."

"Me to!" said Candy. They walked out of the room and smiled.

"That's all the time we have for today. See you next week!" said ZachXPacifica.

"Bye!" said Chelsea and ZachXPacifica.

* * *

**Sorry to the dares I didn't get to. I will put them in the next chapter. Shout out to Chelsea in my story... Chelseaeom... If you want to be in the crowd send me what you want to be doing or something like that.**

**Bye**


	8. ENDS and beginings

ZachXPacifca walks on stage looking depressed. He was wearing jeans, and a white t-shirt. "Sorry fans, but we have to stop the show. Due to not enough dares. But look on the bright side, there is a new story coming out. Just give me some ideas and I might do it." His eyes start to get wet.

"Bye" said Chelsea and ZachXPacifica.

* * *

**We'll thats it. I was thinking of making a You Create It, but I'll need to ask "someone" if I can.**


End file.
